bagitfandomcom-20200214-history
Absent Minded
July 31, 2018 October 4, 2018 October 9, 2018 October 23, 2018 November 2, 2018 November 2, 2018 November 2, 2018 November 2, 2018 November 20, 2018 November 20, 2018 November 23, 2018 |viewers = 1.81 million}} "Absent Minded" is the twenty-eighth episode of the third season, and the one-hundred-twenty-ninth episode of The Loud House. Plot Clyde discovers he didn't earn his junior administrator job, but can't give up the perks that come along with it. Synopsis At the McBride House, Lincoln and Clyde are marveling over a perfect attendance plaque Clyde has recently won. Clyde decides to record this moment in a journal he has had since kindergarten. While bringing up some highlights, Lincoln and Clyde discover that on one day, Clyde didn't go to school, making Clyde panic. Realizing that he's a fraud, and doesn't deserve the perfect attendance award, Clyde considers on taking the award back, and Lincoln, initially opposing to Clyde taking it back, becomes supportive of Clyde's decision. The next day, Clyde attempts to tell Principal Huggins about his perfect attendance award. However, Principal Huggins, interrupting Clyde every time he talks, says that because of his perfect attendance, he's perfect for the role of junior administrator. With this job, Clyde can do a lot of privileges around the school, such as raising the flag, taste testing the cafeteria food, and give morning announcements. Clyde, realizing how great it is to be a junior administrator, forgets about telling the truth, and gladly accepts the position. Now that he's a junior administrator, Clyde gets a lot of special privileges, courtesy of Principal Huggins. After raising the flag on the flagpole, tasting the cafeteria food, and giving the announcements, Cheryl, Principal Huggins' assistant, give Clyde the task of digitizing the school files. However, Clyde, realizing that the files contain his attendance records, quickly asks Lincoln for help, and Lincoln accepts. Late in the day, after most of the staff has left the school, Lincoln and Clyde successfully extract the file containing Clyde's attendance, and are prepared to leave. When Clyde brings up the idea that no one would expect what they did, Clyde sees the school janitor, Norm, nearby. Fearing that Norm overheard him (which Lincoln replies is highly unlikely), Clyde says that they need to keep him quiet, and they do so by cleaning the boys bathroom. However, upon finishing, Clyde blurts his secret again, and fears that Coach Pacowski overheard him. Lincoln and Clyde decide to scrape off the barnacles on Coach Pacowski's houseboat in hopes that it would keep Coach Pacowski silent. Unfortunately, for the third time, Clyde blurts his secret out, and fears that Nurse Patti overheard him. Lincoln and Clyde decide to exam each kindergartner for head lice for Nurse Patti. The next day, Clyde is informed by Principal Huggins that he now has his own personal golf cart, as a thanks for helping the staff out yesterday. Unable to live on a lie anymore, Clyde, while doing his morning announcements, reveals to everyone that he's a fraud, because he missed one day of school. Principal Huggins and Cheryl, shocked at what Clyde is saying, ask him what he's talking about. Clyde says that he missed a day of school in 2012, but Cheryl reveals that the day Clyde claims he missed out on, was actually due to an incident named the The Great Flood of 2012 that happened, and school was canceled as a result. Realizing that his worrying was all for nothing, Clyde is more than proud to still hold onto the position of junior administrator, and his perfect attendance plaque. Cast *Collin Dean as Lincoln *Grey Griffin as Cheryl *Lara Jill Miller as Nurse Patti *Andre Robinson as Clyde *Jeff Bennett as Coach Pacowski / Norm *Stephen Tobolowsky as Principal Huggins Mrs. Johnson, Girl Jordan, Penelope, Andrew, Renee, and Papa Wheelie have no lines in this episode. Trivia *This is currently the most viewed episode of Season 3. *This episode takes place in November 2017. *This episode reveals the following: **Clyde has never missed a day of school since kindergarten. **Clyde is also the most recent to win a perfect attendance award in 30 years, right after Principal Huggins. **In 2012, a toilet exploded in the boy's bathroom, resulting in the school being flooded, and shut down for a day. *One of the boxes of student files is labeled "Class of '42", meaning that the Royal Woods Elementary has been open since at least 1942. *This episode takes place after "Teachers' Union", as Coach Pacowski and Nurse Patti are seen being together. References *''Absent Minded'' - The title of this episode means having or showing a habitually forgetful or inattentive disposition. *''Dragnet'' - Clyde's junior administrator badge is modeled after Joe Friday's police badge from this long-running detective series, right down to the number being 714 (a reference to the then-current all-time home run record set by Babe Ruth). Errors *According to his journal, Clyde clapped erasers on the date 7/13, and traded lunches with Rusty on 7/14, which is the middle of July. School should have been out around this time since it would be summer vacation which takes place between June and September. *When Clyde and Lincoln see Nurse Patti sunbathing on Coach Pacowski's houseboat, the frames in Clyde's goggles are missing. *According to his journal, Clyde missed class April 6th, but said he missed April 5th toward the end of the episode. *When Lance listens to Clyde's confession, he was inside the classroom. But in the next scene, he was outside. Running Gags *Clyde getting special privileges as a junior administrator. *Whenever Lincoln and Clyde do something nice for a school staff member, Clyde says "I scratch your back, you scratch mine.", leaving the staff member confused at what he means. Clip Clyde McBride's 'Absent Minded' Secret �� The Loud House Nick es:Ausencia Obsesiva id:Absent Minded